Lost in Time
by SeveusSnapeMudblood
Summary: The Trio are on their way to DADA. They are stopped by Malfoy. They get into a fight, and Hermione falls down the stairs, her time turner in full swing. She wakes up in the Hospital wing. Year? 1978. Could things get worse?
1. Hogwarts and it's normality

Disclaimer**  
**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own any of the characters. That privilege belongs to JKR. However, this plot is purely my own.

* * *

Authors Note:

Now, I am just seeing if this idea takes off. I will post another chapter shortly, however, I will only have the two. If you want me to write more please tell me, I do not wish to waste my time on a story no one will read.

* * *

Today was normal day. Nothing special. Hermione woke up, went to breakfast, fought with Ron and went to her first class. It was the same as every other day at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

She, Harry and Ron had Charms first. That went quickly as it normally did. Every one in the class seemed immersed with their own conversations to even pay attention to the lesson. Finally a loud bell resonated through the halls, signaling the end of classes. The trio walked through the flood of students, heading for double potions. "Can I use your notes?" Ron asked for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour.

"Ronald!" Hermione froze at the top of the grand staircase. "If you want notes on the class then learn to take notes!" she scolded him. "For seven years I've told you not to ask for my notes…" Hermione was gearing up to unleash and let Ron have what was coming to him. That was until she was cut off by an unpleasant voice.

"Look boys" the voice mocked "The Mudblood and the Blood traitor are having a lovers spat" Draco hissed. Hermione's face flushed with anger and the tips of Ron's ears turned red. "Don't call her that!" Ron demanded. Draco only smirked "How cute, weaslebe is protecting his filthy Mudblood girlfriend"

Ron was about to charge him, run him over and hex him until he was in the hospital wing for weeks. Hermione raised a shaky hand, setting it on Ron's shoulder, as if trying to hold him back. "He's… He isn't worth it" Hermione stammered "Come on, we'll be late for Class" Her voice sounded distant, lost in her own thoughts. Ron said nothing for a long time. It seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke "Fine" Ron seethed.

Ginny walked up to Hermione, smiling happily. "Hey 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, a bright twinkle in her eyes. She giggled, ignoring the irritated blonde that stood less then five feet away. Harry was already walking down the grand staircase, Ron in tow. "Watch this" Draco whispered to the crowd of Slythrens that surrounded him. He was no where near done tormenting Hermione. Before Hermione could respond to Ginny's happy greeting a bright blue stream of light it Hermione square in the back. What ever spell Draco cast caused the air to sizzle around them. Ginny tried desperately to catch Hermione, but the force of Draco's spell sent the two girls flying down the grand staircase.

The last thing Hermione heard was Ginny screaming her name, along with the sound of her own screaming, and then nothing. Everything around her went black. She didn't know how long she laid unconscious, but she knew she was in the hospital wing. Everything seemed blurry when she woke up, as if a fog filled her head, causing everything to have a misty grey tinge. She expected to open her eyes to a worried Harry and Ron. But that's not the sight she saw.

What she did see frightened her.


	2. Realizations

Authors note:

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews... Well, both of them. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I will post more soon.

* * *

Once the haze in her vision cleared she knew something was wrong. She woke up in the hospital wing, but this wasn't the hospital wing. She woke alone, no worried friends and no teachers she recognized. As a matter of fact, she didn't recognize anyone in the hospital wing.

The nurse didn't look familiar either. The nurse was an elderly woman with short, curly, grey hair. Hermione cleared her throat several times, desperately trying to get the Medi-witch's attention. "Excuse me!" Hermione called in a timid voice.

"Oh dear!" The nurse exclaimed "You're awake!" she said, pointing out the obvious. The nurse ignored Hermione's annoyance and simply offered her a sweet smile "How long have I been asleep?" Hermione's voice shook as she spoke, afraid she had been asleep and missed something important. "Nearly three weeks!" The Medi-witch busies herself with running various tests on Hermione.

"Three weeks!?" Hermione nearly screamed, more out of surprise then anger. "Calm down, don't get yourself all worked up." The nurse chided her "Stress is very bad for you right now, it may agitate your injuries… You had a pretty nasty fall" Hermione paused a moment, processing what was just said. "Where is Madame _Pomfrey_?" Hermione asked before she could stop the words from falling out of her mouth. "Madam who?" The elderly woman asked with a worried look on her face. _How hard did this girl hit her head? _She wondered

"The standard Medi-witch" Hermione said as if she were talking to a slow child. "Dear, I've been the only Medi-witch at Hogwarts for the last twenty years" The elderly woman said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That can't possibly be!" Hermione cried in confusion. Hermione took a moment to calm down and reason with herself, however it did little good and she ended up yelling franticly at the witch anyway. "What are you playing at?!" Hermione demanded, becoming angry. Why were they teasing her like this?

"Madam Quiency?" A small first year said timidly, her swollen hand wrapped in a towel. "I got bitten by a mandrake…" The first year started to explain, but was cut off by the Medi-witch "One moment" the old woman said harshly. "Miss, you must keep yourself calm or I will be forced to supply you with a calming draught" she said as if that would calm Hermione. However, she only grew more panicked by the second. "Honestly, this kind of stress is very bad after such a fall"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said, trying to keep herself calmed down. There was no Madame Pomfrey, and the hospital wing looked some how different… "Miss, every one knows Dumbledore is not here, he left the morning you fell and we do not know when he will return" she said giving Hermione a strange look. "Oh, right, I forgot…" Hermione lied, trying to sound less insane.

"Oh good, you're awake" came a silky voice. Her heart did several flips in her chest, and relief washed over her, as she recognized what she thought was Harry's voice. She turned to him, her heart stopping in a dead stop, cold fear flooding where warm relief had been only seconds ago. Her jaw hung open, her mouth wide in utter amazement and confusion. She would have thought this man was her best friend. This man looked identical to Harry, even the cockeyed direction of his hair, except his eyes were not the emerald green she had come to love. She blinked, thinking she imagined his eyes being different, till she saw the two men beside him, knowing this wasn't Harry.

"I seem to have that affect on girls" A very confident Sirius black said, smirking, as he stepped around James. Sirius looked much less depressed and much more alive then when she had known him. But she was able to recognize, especially by the way he acted. She shuddered at the thought of Sirius hitting on her, thinking of when her and Harry had rescued him from the dementors. "What's your name?" He asked, leaning closer to Hermione, the smell of expensive cologne filled her nose. "Not interested" Hermione said in a flat voice, trying to hide her annoyance.

James let out a loud laugh as a woman finally rejected his best friend. "I guess you are losing your touch Padfoot" James said, receiving a light punch from Sirius. "I don't think so!" he said, vowing to win over Hermione. No woman could resist his perfect charm. James shook his head, laughing lightly "I'm James, and that's Remus." He said nodding to the silent boy beside him "And you've already met Sirius" he said with a smirk "Remus and I are the ones who brought you up here" Hermione looked at Remus, seeing he looked just as tired as he always did. "Thank you…" Hermione said in an apprehensive voice, her eyes never leaving Remus.

_How did I fall down the stairs and end up in Remus' school days? Perhaps this is all a bizarre dream… Yes, that was it, this was a dream. I will wake from it any second. Come on Hermione, wake up._ She thought, desperately trying to reason why this was happening.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Remus said, finally speaking. "When you fell this fell off your neck and shattered" He said pulling something from his pocket. "I fixed it, but what ever charm you had on there is long gone" je said handing Hermione the small gold chain with a small sand hour glass on it. The three boys thought it was a strange necklace, but who were they to judge what another witch wore?

"What do you mean the charm is gone?!" Hermione asked, panic over taking her once more. Remus and James exchanged worried looks. What charm could be that important? It was only a small hour glass. "Um… Well… When you fell… it shattered and broke the charm" Remus stammered, finishing in one quick breath

Hermione let out a frustrated cry. No! This was not happening. She was not twenty years in the past with no way of getting home. No, this was purely a bad dream. Now she was convinced of that fact. Yup, this was all a bad dream.

Remus looked her over, clearly amused with this girl. Something was certainly off with this girl. She seemed so… He didn't know what she was. The question was, who was she? She looked about their year, and she wore Gryffindor robes, and yet they had never seen her before. She just seemed to come out of nowhere. Even in the wizzarding world, her entrance was strange.


	3. Explanations and lies

Thanks so much for all your review!

Sevsnapelove09: Thank for your review, I'm glad you are liking this.

Morgansgurl: Thanks so much for your advice, I hope this chapter is better.

* * *

Hermione spent the next few hours in a panic. No one would explain what was going on, and no one seemed to know when Dumbledore would return. Finally that aggravating Medi-witch 'Madame Quency' left the room, leaving Hermione all alone in the hospital wing.

Hermione took this as her que to leave. With one more quick glance around the room, to make sure she wouldn't be caught, Hermione left the hospital wing. She walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts, everyone else was in bed, or so she thought. A bright smile illuminated her features as she passed dozing portraits, remembering many times she had walked this similar path. She knew where to go, to seek refuge, a place that wouldn't ever change. The library.

She could see Harry and Ron laughing at her.

_Typical Hermione _Harry's voice echoed in her head _She's stuck in the past, she could o __anything_

_But instead she goes to the library _Ron chimed in.

She turned around, expecting them to be behind her. They sounded so close. But when she looked it was only an empty corridor.

With in second she saw the safe refuge of the library shelves. A wide smile crossed her lips as she retreated o her table in the corner of the room, hidden by many shelves. Much to her surprise there was already someone sitting there.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know someone was back here." It was well past curfew, so she expected to find the library completely empty. She turned to leave, hiding her disappointment. "It's okay, I don't mind" The boy offered quickly. "I wouldn't mind the company" He had actually been about to head to bed, but this was the perfect opportunity to find out just exactly who his girl was. How come she suddenly appeared at Hogwarts? And why was she so upset when he told her the charm was gone on that weird necklace of hers.

"Oh, um, alright" Hermione said in a small voice. She walked over to the table, sitting down across from him. "I'm He… Jane" She was about to tell him her name, but decided she best use her middle name, she didn't know what the smallest thing would do to her future. "Remus" he said shaking her hand, hiding the book he was reading. "So, are you new here?" She asked. He had been trying to figure out who she was. She seemed to have appeared out of no where.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking up a cover story quickly. "Yeah, I was on my way to Professor Dumbledore's office to tell him I was here, I was hoping to catch him before he left… Some of the other professors scare me" She said honestly. Well, maybe not the professors here, but Snape certainly could be scary. "I guess I lost my balance and fell" she said shrugging, hoping he believed her.

He didn't believe her, but he would pretend he did until he had proof she was lying. "What school did you transfer from?" he asked, hoping to catch her in a slip up. Hermione smiled sweetly, glad to be in the company of someone she knew, even if he didn't know her. "Just a small wizzarding school in America" She lied "I went there for a while, my parents are muggles so they didn't want to send me to a school very far from home" She said, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible. After all, she was a horrible liar and didn't want to slip up. "Interesting..." Remus said, musing over what she just said.

"I should go. I have class early tomorrow… I will see you around" He said, gathering up the books he had collected, not noticing as he dropped one on the floor, leaving Hermione with her own thought.

_I hope he believed that… It could be disastrous to the events of the future if he knew anything I know. Hell, just my being here is enough to destroy the future!_

"Bloody hell! How do I get home?" she cried, letting her head fall onto the table. With an exasperating sigh she sat there for a while, her head on the table and Remus' book lying on the floor.

She didn't know how long she sat there, it much have been close to an hour. Though eventually she did lean over and pick up the book Remus had dropped, setting it on the table. She was about to leave when she noticed the title: **Unstable inventions of the 1900's**

Why would Remus be reading that? It didn't match up with any subject that Hogwarts offered. She chewed her lip, debating if she should read it or not. When she noticed a small slip of paper sticking out of the book she consented, she wanted to know what he was reading and didn't want her to see.

She let out a gasp, the page of the book was bookmarked was the beginning of a chapter. The heading read: **Time inventions. **She saw a picture of a time turner and felt as if she couldn't breathe. She began reading, hoping it was wrong information.

* * *

**Time Turners**

_The time turner was originally invented in the late 1920's, by the wizard Renis Malcolm. Mr. Malcolm dreamed of creating a device that would allow him to correct past mistakes. After 32 failed attempts he finally was able to create a charmed device that allowed the wearer to go back in time._

_The sand timer was attached to a solid gold chain and then the charm was placed on it, Every time the hour glass is spun once, it sends the wearer back exactly one hour. In some cases the charm has back fired, sending the wearer back days. In extremely rare cases the wearer was sent back several years. Should the charm be broken there is no way to fix it. It would simply become a strange necklace. This is why it is one of the most unstable inventions of the 1900's._

_Along with the dangerous side affect of being sent to the wrong time many other dangerous consequences are affiliated with the time turners. Many people have been killed by their past selves. _

_Marry-Ann Wilkson went back in time to stop herself from marrying her husband, and upon revealing herself to her former self she was killed. Her former sell found it such a shock to see a second of her that she reacted by taking her own life._

_The United Wizard Nations met on January 1, 1945 to discuss the banning of the time turner after one muggle managed to get a hold of a time turner, causing the muggles World War II. As of that day the use of time turners and the owning of a time turner is punishable by ten years in Azkaban._

* * *

Hermione stopped reading, this was impossible! She couldn't be stuck here! She had her whole life in front of here. She had true friends who she would miss, and would miss her. She had just applied to a special school to receive Auror training. She couldn't be stuck here and lose her promising future.

She went through the library, looking for any other book that could contain more information on her time turner. But every book she found said basically the same message. She was stuck here unless she got a new time turner. But how could she get one? It was hard enough to get the one she had now. But now she was twenty years into the past and no one would believe her. Well, Dumbledore might believe her, but she didn't know how soon he would be here.

She jumped as she heard the clock chime midnight. She was surprised she had been sitting here for almost two hours now. Hermione stood up with a large yawn, looking around "Where am I going to sleep tonight?" she muttered, thinking of places she could. "I suppose the room of requirements is my only option" she said. She looked around, making sure no one, not even peeves, was around. She tapped one of the paintings with her wand, slipping behind it. After Hermione slipped into the secret passage way the picture snapped shut behind her, leaving her in complete darkness. "Lumos" a soft green light erupted from her wand, letting her see a couple feet in front of her.

She started climbing the long, narrow staircase, pausing every couple minutes to rest. She climbed the stairs for what felt like hours, but she knew it was only a couple minutes. She smiled triumphantly as she reached the top of the stairs. She felt around for a secret button, or maybe a latch that would let her out. Her finger finally landed on a small piece of stone that felt different from the rest, with a light push the wall opened up, showing the seventh floor corridor.

She looked around once more, not wanting to get caught by the caretaker. She sighed lightly, stepping into the corridor, the wall closing shut behind her. She paced up and down in the hall a few moments, thinking that she needed a dormitory. She stopped after passing the same spot three times, a plain wooden door appeared. She quickly went through the door, watching it dissolve into the wall once more. She looked around, the large four poster bed looked just like the one she had at home.

A dresser and vanity stood on the opposite wall, several light candles sat on them, casting a warm glow around the room. She went to the dresser, pulling open several drawers. Finally she pulled the last drawer open and saw several pairs of pajama's and dressing gowns. She slipped out of her school robes, putting on the pajamas.

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll wake up tomorrow in your own dormitory next to Lavender and this will be all just a memory of a bad dream" she said to herself as she climbed into the warm bed, drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
